Promises are meant to be broken
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: Lovino just can't accept it. No... Antonio was supposed... he said he'd be his forever. He promised they'd... be together forever. The pain's building, and the Italian can only see one clear way he'd pull himself through. And it's finally time to say goodbye to all. Past Spamano, Suicide, Two-shot, Current SpaIta, Completely rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: Suicide, Language, Spamano, SpaIta **

* * *

><p><strong>So, the idea was originally Spamanomano's. She was Mars on here, until she quit and became my editor instead. The very first version of this story was about 300 words, and, while going through and rewriting many of my stories, I decided to fix this one, too. Since she's wanted to for a while.<strong>

**This plot is now changed, but I kept her idea that Lovino had stabbed himself over Antonio. And I kept her very last line.**

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

><p>A single metal blade lay scattered on the wooden floors. Dripping from the tip was a crimson coloured liquid. It fell to the floor rather steadily, creating a very gentle pool that spread thinly across the planks.<p>

To the blade's right was a collapsed figure. The man was leaning against the wall, trying to support himself to stay up and awake as long as he could. Though the fight was proving to be futile, as darkness and pure exhaustian threatened to consume his body.

The male's single curl drooped down to his shoulder, as it was coated in sweat. Same as the rest of his body. He was trembling violently, both from pain and anger. Anger at himself. Anger at the world. Anger at matters beyond his control.

He peered around the room he was in. It was dark. Cold. Barren. He could scream out if he wanted to, though no one would come. He doubted he could even raise his voice above a whisper at this point.

Lovino Vargas couldn't help but turn his eyes down to his stained shirt. He was losing blood now... fast. It created a stream that fed into a hole under his floorboards. He knew he only had moments left to get one last glance at the world. If only it had been a happy one. Instead, all he saw was pain. The pain people were put through daily. The pain he'd been suffering for years.

The Italian's eyes turned down to a single box. A ring he'd been given a decade before. It must have fallen from his pocket... seeing as he brought it with him everywhere. In Lovino's last moments, he decided he should at least be with something he truly cared about. Putting all his effort into moving, the boy pulled himself into a crawling position in an attempt to grab the ring.

A sharp stabbing coursed through his abdomen, to his chest, and headed straight for his head. It made everything flash and burn, like a bright light, and left him unable to comprehend what was happening. All he saw was excruciating pain.

The boy collapsed to the floor, rolling onto his back the second he got there. His legs crumpled into his body, taking a fetal position on. His entire body rocked with an intense fire in his veins. It was the worst feeling he'd ever known.

This was it. After 19 years of living through tragedy... living through loss... he was giving up. That was the last thought that passed his mind, along with a single picture. A picture of Antonio's bright, smiling face. The sound of his laughter playing like a dream. In Toni's hand was a velvet box, which he was presenting on one knee to the brunette. This was back when the Lovino was truly happy... back when they both were happy. Back when they were _together. _

A single tear fell down Lovino's cheek.

And he took his very last breath.

* * *

><p><em>"Lovi~!" Said boy had barely enough time to catch his footing before he was attacked, pulled into a very tight embrace by the assailant. It was none other than the loving Spaniard himself, here to greet his favourite play-time partner for the morning. "Lovi, I have something to give to you!" <em>

_Lovino groaned, not quite enjoying the presents as much as Antonio did. This was a constant thing between them. It always seemed to end up being something silly or cheap, like a hat of flowers or a cherry tomato Antonio got from his house. Somehow, he seemed to make these little gifts more special than they actually were, anyway._

_"Give it to me, then. I don't have all day, stupid."_

_"But it's a surprise!" The Spanish boy whined, making gestures with his hands to get Lovino do as he wished. "Close your eyes, okay?"_

_"You're wasting my time, damn it!"_

_"Lovi...!"_

_"Fine!" Lovino growled, irriatated by the begging already. He drew his right hand in to cover his eyelids securely, ensuring he wouldn't look, and held out the other. "I'm ready."_

_Lovino felt something cold and metal slide onto his finger. Cracking open an eye, he was met with a shocking sight. Placed upon his finger was a golden ring, complete with a lovely red jewel spreading across it. It was a cheap item, being nothing more than what you'd expect to get at the dollar store, but to the Italian, it was beautiful. "W-what the hell is this?" He demanded. _

_If Antonio's grin could be anymore brighter, he would probably end up being like the sun. "It's a ring, because you'll be my wife someday~!" He stated, as if it was such an obvious thing. He always had this way of talking. He'd be so straight-forward. _

_Lovino couldn't help but gape at his words, hardly comprehending what he'd just said. "Don't be an idiot!" He argued, cheeks flushing a deep red as he folded his arms. "I'm a guy and you're a guy. We can't get married! ...Not that I'd want to!"_

_"But, Lovi!" Antonio pressed, insisted upon this. "You're cute and I love you! And love always finds a way to work out in the end! Even if it means I have to give up everything, I'll make sure, one day, you're my wife. And we'll be together until the end of our time."_

_"...We'll be together until the end of our time?" Lovino scoffed, though, honestly, having something to depend on as solid as that seemed terrific. Even if he was simply a young child, and they both had years to go, he honestly couldn't imagine wanting to go on without Antonio by his side. "...promise?" _

_"Si, I promise!" Antonio cheered, extending his hand excitedly. His pinky flashed out, grabbing Lovino's without warning, and looping them tightly. "I promise I'll love you forever." With that, he slipped the other into his arms._

_And though he'd never show it to Antonio himself, Lovino smiled into the other's shoulder._

* * *

><p><em>Then Feliciano came into the equation.<em>

_About the age of 15, Lovino's twin brother moved to town. He was an instant hit, completely contradicting the reputation his sibling carried around the villiage. The outgoing and social young man quickly made friends with all sorts of people._

_Especially Antonio._

_Though Lovino and he had been joined at the hip since, practically, birth, there was an immediate change when Feliciano showed up. The boy instantly made his way into their lives, changing their close duo into a trio. They did a lot of things together, though it always seemed to be the happy ones of the group getting to spend their time together, dragging along a much more depressed third wheel._

_Lovino was being pushed out of his own relationship._

_Around the year mark of Feliciano's appearance, he and Toni decided to date. You couldn't blame Antonio for asking him out. Honestly, Lovino hadn't even been sure he was going out with the Spaniard. Though it hurt worse than he expected it to._

_After about a week, he came up with a plan; wait to the side until they break up. It was sure to seperate the two. And, it was rather true the Italian was jealous. He hadn't many friends... and now he was losing the only person he really cared about to his brother. The one who was always better than him. The one who was always the top. It was possibly the worst feeling he'd ever experienced._

_Though the break-up never came. Instead, it escalated. Lovino sat on the sides, and watched as the couple became closer, graduated together, went to college together, moved in together, and finally, got engaged. If that didn't kill Lovino inside, it certainly did when he recieved a wedding invitation in the mail for the joining of Antonio and Feliciano Carriedo-Vargas._

_The words played in Lovino's mind as he read the postcard over-and-over once... twice... three times... until the tears made it impossible to read. His hand squeezed the ring in his hand harder, as he struggled to regain himself once again._

_That was when Lovino realized he had truly lost Antonio._

* * *

><p>Some promises...are meant to be broken. And most end with a lifelong pain that ends in your downfall. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: T  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, death**

**This is the final chapter for this story. Yes, after almost two years, there's finally a sequel.**

**Thank you to everyone who waited! **

* * *

><p>It's funny how, when something tragic happens, the world seems to echo it exactly. For example... today. The usually deep shade of blue that carried along an aura of happiness with it had faded into nothing more than a memory. It was instead replaced by a haunting gray, coating the entire town in a fearful haze they just couldn't escape. The only clouds in the sky were charcoal, the sadness of the entire day dripping down with a sheen that almost... hurt. The raindrops were almost painful, and as each broke against the surfaces they eventually hit, their cries of deathly anguish rose from them like smoke into the ears of everyone.<p>

That day was the quietest anyone had witnessed in quite a long time. No cars roamed the streets, splashing puddles onto bystanders passing down the cities. Pedestrians didn't wave to cars as they crossed the street in a simple jog. The parks were empty. Families in houses shut their blinds and snapped on their fireplace. No children giggled with a happiness that couldn't be broken. No infants dared to cry.

The cemetery contained the only life that seemed to exist, which wasn't much. Figures dressed in shadowy black, carrying tissues, flowers, and anything else they could spread around to the deceased stood gathered under a single tree, avoiding the wetness that threatened to splash over them. Witnesses had already begun to morph with the background, either heading on their way home or paying visits to those that had had the unfortune to join other members in this place.

One man stood unmoving. His messy, poorly styled hair hung in his eyes, shading his face from the looks of others. His hands hung weakly by his side, as he hunched. He was the one people tried to avoid. Those who thought of asking if he was alright quickly took it back. He was like the shadow that threatened to consume all in its path. The ghost.

The man's green eyes never once opened. He never once looked up to the stone placed in front of him, the engravings deeply etched. He knew what they'd say.

"Here lies Lovino M. Vargas.

Dear brother and friend."

It seemed cruel. Cruel that's all he would ever be known as. A distant memory to those who knew him, and another name placed among hundreds to those who didn't. How could someone like Lovino deserve that kind of fate?

These thoughts passed through Antonio's head like liquid fire. His body hurt. His eyes began to sting. He couldn't feel his legs. Sorrow spread through his limbs, starting in the pit of his stomach. It was a terrible, terrible wave that left him weak. Unable to support himself, without making a sound, he let himself give in, sliding to the brown grass that had grown wildly for years. It enveloped him, all the way up to his knees.

He collapsed in on himself, just wishing the pain from his head. He so desperately wanted to forget. He wanted to hide from this... He needed to help himself. But... how could he forget Lovino? Couldn't he do this last favor for him... keep him alive... even if...

Antonio tipped, splashing into the mud and muck gathering at his sides. He had no energy to move.

He lay for hours, disguised by the earth slowly coating him from head-to-toe. He didn't notice the water sinking into his clothing, turning his skin red from the immense cold. The grieving man could only sob silently, his tears rolling down across his skin. They were hot, and warmed his cheeks as they passed over, before resuming their fate of mixing into the ground below.

This continued on until night broke. The sun had dipped behind the far off mountains, leaving the world to be washed in star-light. The moon shone bright overhead. The rain, however, never stopped. Eventually, Antonio had run out of tears, and lie shivering in the night, his throat feeling as if it had been rubbed with sandpaper. The man slowly shifted, rolling onto his back until it flopped. His eyelids slid open, blinking against the droplets that hit his face. He watched the clouds and moon dance lazily across the sky, rotating around the dark, quiet city.

And in those few moments, he realized a part of him was gone.

Even if Lovino was the one buried...

Antonio knew he was the one who was really dead.

* * *

><p><em>"Lovino, I'm so sorry!" <em>

_Antonio's fingers were coated in a liquid red, staining his skin with the pain of the corpse in his arms. He felt he couldn't breathe. In a fit, he held the other close to him, burying his face among the fabric that clothed him. "Lo siento..." His hands clenched tighter as he felt the racking torture of this all absorb into him. "I'm so sorry, Lovi.. I'm so, so sorry... come back... please..." _

_The Spaniard had already called for help the second he'd stepped foot into the lonely apartment. It was odd enough all the lights were off, but the fact Lovino wasn't home? No one had seen him around. He refused to answer his phone. Naturally, Antonio would go out to find him for Feliciano. It caused the twin too much worry. _

_But seeing Lovino lying on the ground, helpless... looking like a discarded toy... was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. _

_"Lovino I... I didn't know... I didn't know!" His throat hurt. He felt dizzy. The ring he had picked up was easily recognizable, even covered in blood. He knew exactly what it was. "If I had known... that I wasn't the only one waiting... I..." His arms wrapped tighter around him, his voice disappearing in an instant. "I would have loved you forever... Lovino, te amo!_

* * *

><p>That morning came and went, without Antonio even knowing. The day after Lovino's funeral had slightly turned back to normal, as the rain had cleared, and small patches of blue poked through the dank blanket. Antonio awoke to a mellow sun casting very little rays through the oaks nearby. He rubbed his eyes a few times, relieving them of the sleep covering his eyelashes. His entire body was stiff from never moving, and his clothes had dried into the mud. He felt like utter shit, however...he needed to do one other thing.<p>

It took around a minute, but he succeeded in forcing himself into a sitting position. His head spun as he calmed himself. Despite this, he continued on and reached inside his jacket. His hand drew out seconds later, retrieving a small piece of paper with it. As soon as he had uncrumpled it, Antonio took in a deep breath. He struggled to push his weight onto a knee, almost falling flat on his face. He scooted his foot back inches, wobbling, but upright in a kneeling position.

"Lovi...~" He muttered, forcing a grin on his face, as though the other was standing in front of him.

If he just closed his eyes, he could imagine the slender man there. Hands on his hips, raising an expecting, impatient brow. "What do you want?" He seemed to say, though his words were very faint and far off.

"Well... we've known each other for a long time..." He began, taking in a deep breath as he spoke. "And...And everyday I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since I've first met you, I've been enchanted by the idea of you. You're great, Lovi. You're cute, caring, and the most beautiful person I've ever met. Even if you don't like me saying that... it's true!" He felt the imagine in front of him really coming alive. The sweet Italian's eyes blinked in astonishment and he was speechless. His face had already become a dark shade of red.

"Lovi,it wasn't just talk. I... I made a promise. That you would be my wife someday. Feliciano and I called off the wedding. He couldn't go through with it once I admitted to him that... I was in love with you. That he was just... a way for me to feel like I'm connected to my dear tomate~... and, if you'd still have me..." He glanced down to the ring in his hand, eyes opening softly. And suddenly it was gone. The imagine of Lovino that had seemed so real had been replaced by a dreary, mid-morning scene, and the happiness that had echoed through him was replaced by a dull ache of the heart. He remembered exactly what had happened.

Sighing heavily to avoid any more tears, he stood, attempting to brush dried bits of dirt and mud off, but it was too caked in. It'd never come out. Antonio rolled his neck, working out his muscles so he'd have the ability to walk. His hand with the ring felt heavy. He gave on last squeeze to the cheap, plastic piece that had much more meaning than he'd ever thought. It didn't only symbolize his promise he'd made all those years ago... It showed his eternal dedication to this 19 year old boy he'd never hear the answer of. "Lovi... would you do the honour of marrying me?" He whispered. He crouched, placing the ring delicately on top of the wet stone.

Antonio took his time getting out of the cemetery. After the night he'd spent thinking about Lovino, and the fact he'd finally gotten to ask what he'd been meaning to for years, he felt a sort of closure. Even if Lovino was never going to come back, Antonio could hold onto his feelings towards him as an anchor, until the day they met again, and had their dreamy, big wedding in the sky. The one they talked about as kids.

If only he'd stayed a bit longer. Maybe he'd have seen the small, messy, but readable carving etched into the grave, right next to the ring.

_I do. _


End file.
